ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Neopia Adventures/Characters
List of characters from Neopia Adventures. Main Characters * Fran: A yellow Kacheek. Her Petpets are Babaa and a Brown Angelpuss. She is voiced by TBA. * Elena: A red Shoyru. She is Fran's best friend and ally. Her Petpet is a Carmariller and a Marafin. She is voiced by TBA. * Packer: A blue Lupe. He is always by his friends. His Petpet is a Kadoatie in which he carries her around on his back and a Faerie Tanizard. He is voiced by TBA. * Luther: A green Lutari. Doing his youth, He used to go surfing at the beach. His Petpet is a Alkenore and a Yoakie. He is voiced by TBA. * Kathy: A pink Xweetok. She is very in fond of Petpets of all kinds. Her Petpets are Juma and Schnelly. * Mara: A purple Yurble. Her Petpet is a White Faellie. * Ari: A baby Draik. He was hatched from an egg. His Petpet is a Tyrannian Gypmu. He is voiced by TBA. * Snuggles: A plushie Zafara. He was Fran's imaginary friend as a plush when she was young. His Petpets are Plushie Eizzil and Plushie Yooyu. * Churchill: An orange Wocky. His Petpet is a Black Morkou. * Farley: A white Cybunny. His Petpet is a Gypmu. * Rancid: A grey Kyrii. His Petpets are Droolik and Stealthy Feepit. * Kimberly: A shadow Lenny. Her Petpet is a Zebie. * Polly: A brown Poogle. Her Petpet is a Pink Snowbunny. * Lulu: A baby Bori. Her Petpet is a Haseepuss. Recurring Characters * Dari: A darigan Aisha who was an orphan. His Petpets (Or his minions) are a darigan Miamouse and a darigan Zomutt. He is voiced by TBA. * Whitney: A yellow Wocky. Her Petpets are a blue Kookith and a pink Snoogy (Originally gray). She is voiced by TBA. * Vincent: An orange Kougra. His Petpet is a Wherfy. He is voiced by TBA. * Kelsey: A white Bori. Her Petpet is a Symol. She is voiced by TBA. * Vito: A brown Ixi. His Petpet is a Meturf. He is voiced by TBA. * Harry: A red Vandagyre. His Petpet is a Screal. He is voiced by TBA. * Lucile: A pink Lutari. She is Luther's sister and doesn't go to her brother's school. Her Petpet is a Lutra. She is voiced by TBA. * Uggy: A tyrannian Acara. He goes to Lucile's school. His Petpet is a Niptor. He is voiced by TBA. * Samantha: A brown Meerca. Her Petpet is a purple Eizzil. She is voiced by Cristina Pucelli. * Jackie: A striped Zafara with glasses. Her Petpet is a Puppyblew. She is voiced by Kate McKinnon. * Elliot: A green Nimmo. His Petpet is a Scamander. He is voiced by TBA. * Alex: A purple Kyrii. Her Petpet is a Carma. She is voiced by TBA. * Juba: A cloud JubJub. His Petpet is a faerie Faellie. He is voiced by TBA. * Agnes: A disco Krawk who was originally a Petpet. Her Petpet is a Huggy Bear. She is voiced by TBA. * Lachlan: A skunk Kacheek. His Petpet is a pink Dua. He is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. Other Characters * Ursula: A faerie Eyrie who runs a salon. Her Petpet is a Meekins. She is voiced by TBA. * Sam: A blue Kacheek who works at the farm. He is Fran's childhood friend. His Petpet is Feepit. He is voiced by TBA. * Katy: A mutant Usul. Her Petpet is a Tainted Minion. She is voiced by TBA. * Hector: A mutant Lenny. His Petpet is a Darigan Tigermouse. He is voiced by TBA. * Gale: A mutant Cybunny. Her Petpet is a Mutant Faellie. She is voiced by TBA. * Zuko: A mutant Xweetok. His Petpet is a Mutant Beekadoodle. He is voiced by TBA. * Serene: A maraquan Gelert. Her Petpet is a Lellefisk. She is voiced by TBA. * Wally: A mutant Tuskaninny. His Petpet is a Mutant Gwalla. He is voiced by TBA. * Sophia: A baby Cybunny. Her Petpet is a Floobix. She is voiced by TBA. * Barker: A baby Lupe and is Packer's little brother. His Petpet is a Weewoo. He is voiced by TBA. * Hope: A baby Kougra and is Vincent's baby sister. Her Petpet is a Cougi. She is voiced by TBA. * Mr. Raju: A brown Elephante and is the teacher. His Petpet is a Slorgclops. He is voiced by TBA. * Dr. Lilac: A pink Gelert who works at the clinic. She is voiced by TBA. Villain Characters